Damon's confesion
by Tamla Salvatore
Summary: Damon thought he would never love again after having his heart ripped out by his so called love Katherine But then he starts to notice a little witch and starts to find himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie...sweetie it's time to get up...sweetie...." " Ohh sorry mom I must have slept through my alarm again I promise it won't happened again" " It's ok Hun your stressed out because your exams I get it I was a teen too" bonnies

mom said. Ya mom but that was a while ago and that's not even what stressing me out...I CAN'T stop thinking about Damon ever since he dropped me off at home from the Salvatore boarding house...don't really remember why I was

there in the first place oo right Elena how could I forget we had an English project due the next day. It was late so Damon drove me home I was a little bit surprised he must have read my thoughts because he said it was on the way to

his next snack so he thought he would be nice and drop me of. He walked me to the door and the kissed me on the cheek and said night. That's what surprised me the most. I heard the car honk and mom shouting up the stairs saying

my friend were here. "Shout.." I must have been in the shower thinking about Damon 40 minutes ..Wow I really needed to stop thinking about him. I ran out the bathroom and through something on didn't really care what it was as long

as i got to school on time. I Ran down the stairs said bye to mom and ran to the car Meredith looked pissed...then surprised.

I got into the car and she drove off she was still looking at me from the corner of her eye.."whats up..?" she didn't say anything but kept on starring "are you going to tell me what's wrong or do i have to guess" " ooh sorry bon i was just

shocked I've never seen you dressed up like that before but do me a favour and put this on" she passed meher lip gloss and eye liner and I didn't know what she was talking about until I looked down at myself.." Oh my god" I Had on

one of my black mini shirt and my red tang top and I put on my black pumps. I looked in the mirror and sawhow perfect my hair was..I was totally shocked I have good hair days sometimes but today was totally different. I looked at

Meredith and said "no thanks" she looked at me and said " come on bonnie for meeee you'll look so hott all theguys will be starring at you today!" "finee" . We got out of the car. We had different classes so I said bye to her when I saw

Elena getting out of a car with Stefan I walked over to them, all the guys were looking at me I felt a blushcoming on. When i got to Elena and Stefan their mouths practically dropped to the floor I giggled Elena spoke first "Oh MY GOD

BONIEEEE you look sooo HOTTTT!!" we laughed then Stefan spoke "looking nice" Stefan was so polite then I heard someone else speak and I froze in place "well I have to agree with Elena" Damon got out of the car with one of his

famous smiles. I blushed even more " well I guess will be leaving" Elena said and her and Stefan left she had alittle smile on i wondered what they were up to then Damon spoke " Cara I was wondering if you would like to come to my

house tonight so I could cook you something " he smiled then I blushed even harder " umm sure Damon but what

brought this on...?" " o well let's just say i give up " Damon said " give up on what" " I'll tell you later" he said ...i felt a little confused then the bell rang "damn I'm late!" Then he kissed me on the cheek good bye I stood there shocked

while he drove away. School Couldn't have gone any slower but when it was finish I wished it wasn't i walked to my locker and got my books and then walked out the building and lucky enough he was there waiting at first I thought I

saw him smile but then it was gone so I thought I imagined it. I walked over to the car and got in I saw Stefan walk to the car after i had and saw he's mouth drop and then he looked pissed I wondered why. The drive to his house was

short and we didn't really talk he just asked how my day was and I said just fine felt really nervous because he was always watching me.

I didn't even have one foot in the house and he picked me up and ran up the stairs to he's room and put me on his bed i was really scared now "look i don't know what kind of game your playing but i won't some kind of snack" he sat

beside me completely ignoring me all he did was look at me like he had never seen anything so beautiful before of something it made me blush so hard i probably looked like a tomato, he smiled " so are you going tell me what's going on

here, and why you're giving up? And why your acting like...this.." " isn't it obvious Cara" "umm no not really may I remind your Damon Salvatore" he laughed " Your right your right so I'll tell you but this should cover everything you asked"

" umm ok" he took my hands while rubbing them with his thumb looked me in the eyes and said the one thing i thought i would never hear Damon say " i love you "..... " well" was all i managed to say he started to smile " i know i can't

explain it either ever since you helped me open the tomb i can't get you out of my head well not totally true but at first i was depressed about Katherine not being there but i eventually got over it. And when i heard your grandmother

died i wanted to be there for you but i knew you didn't like me that much since i tried to kill you and everything but this feeling grew stronger and stronger and i couldn't get you out of my head so i gave up and decided to tell you how i

feel " ...Damon..likes me wait no Damon Salvatore LOVES ME "i understand if you don't have the same feelings for me but i just wanted to tell you" he started to get up and walk away then i grabed his hand and pulled him back " i love

you to....i did hate you at one point you know for trying to kill me and all but then i started having these weird feelings every time someone would say your name or every timei would see a crow or see you and i couldn't stop thinking

about you 24/7 all i could think about was Damon Salvatore i thought i was going crazy! Elena thought i was going crazy too because of the fact you tried to kill me she wanted me to stay away from you" and then he kissed me i thought i

had died and went to heave hes lips were so soft and omg it was like the best feeling ever...then i was on the floor and Damon was helping me up

" what just happened" ...." I had a ...vision..." " what about ?" he asked..i was scared to tell him one because i didn't want it to fuck up the moment but it seems like it already had, two because Katherine told me not to tell him or else i

wouldn't be the only one that would die that i cared about and she also said that she wascoming to get back her love Damon. I thought that maybe i should let her come back really what harm would she do she said she's just coming for

damon and after all i was pretty sure Damon still loved her so maybe i should let them be together..But the only problem in that plan was that she said was going to kill me anyway. Good thing I worked on my mind shield though or he'd

already know..." ooh Damon it was nothing just about cheerleading i twisted my ankle...guess have to be more careful tomorrow" i laughed Damon seemed to buy it " okay Cara I'm going to make you something to eat then when i come

back we can finish what we started" then he started kissing my neck and the jaw then my cheek...then finally my lips" i giggled i really didn't want to leave knowing i was leaving this behind but i had to "Damon do u mind if i take a

shower i feel kind of sweaty " he laughed sure. He walked me to the bathroom I turned around wait for him to leave so i could get undressed he just stood there waiting for me i laughed " you don't really think im going to get undressed

in front of you do..?" he smiled then left I turned on the shower and waited 5 minutes and heard Damon walk down the stairs.

I open the door and snuck down the stairs i saw damon in the kitchen fixing something to eat it smelled sooo good i almost cried i really didn't want to leave now but i did. When i got outside i started to run then i looked back "wow he

actually bought it" Then i turned around and bumped into someone "sorry" then i tried to walk past him and he was in front of me again "heyy...o" "going somewhere Cara..?" "Dammit! " " So are you going to tell me the truth...now?"...i

thought about..it, whatever im going to die anyway "Damon she's coming to kill me" "Who's going to kill you..i won't let them touch you i..." i interrupted him " Katherine "...i thought he was having

a stroke..after a couple of mintues he spoke "...Katherine...and..why..would..she..want..to..kill..you..?"..i thought for a second why does she want to kill me.."thats not important shes coming back to get her love she coming back to get

you" " why not Stefan " he asked " i don't know but she coming to get you and she said shes not leaving mystic falls without you" i heard him say "but why" "Listen damon i know you still love her and i think you should just go with her

and ill stay with Stefan until your gone so she won't hurt me and if she tries to come after me just convince her or something. She's going to kill me damon even if you go so you should just leave Either way i died anyway" i felt the tears

start to fall on cheek but he wipped them off " is that what you think Cara, Katherine never loved me and what i thought was love wasn't its sad that i realized that after the tomb was open but whatever i love you bonnie not her i'm not

leaving you ever..unless you want me to go" i started to cry even more "Cara don't cry please don't cry " "Damon i love you so much and i never want you to leave me" he kissed me on the lips again while holding my face in his hands"

but this just makes things worse" damon asked " how so?" "she said she won't leave without you and if you won't come then she'll kill...me and other people i love" " i won't let her touch you bonnie" then his lips were on mine hes lips

were soft and cold i deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck he said "not now Cara fisrt i have to tell my brother whats going on so he can keep Elena close" "okay okay but i get you after ..Promise".."Promise"

**~ Okay so this is my first story so please review and tell me if its good or not and what i should change ~ Thanxxx Tamla Salvatore3**


	2. Chapter 2

" But why now and why you..why not me..?" Stefan wondered " i don't know but listen little brother we have to stop her from hurting bonnie, we have to kill her before she could hurt anyone" he said the words like they were some kind

of disease some kind i felt bad they had to kill there first love over me stupid little bonnie the only special thing about me was that i was a witch whoopee..! then Stefan spoke again "not that i approve of your so called relationship with

bonnie but your right ill help you stop Katherine so what's the plan " " well you can't do much unless you feed on human blood thats first but i was thinking maybe Bonnie could call Katherine here and tell her that i've agreed to go back

with Katherine and for her to meet me at the cemetery at 1 tomorrow and then will be waiting for her. Stefan spoke okay but the human blood thing i.." he was interrupted by Damon " LISTEN if you don't feed on human blood you won't

be strong enough and then she could easily kill you and i know i can't beat her so both of us dead she'll kill Bonnie and Elena..IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!?" "No" Stefan said well then i don't know where you'll get the human blood from

but make sure u get alot of it. Elena spoke " he's right Stefan you need to do this please I love you do this for me" obviously Stefan agreed. Damon got up and walked to the door "meet us at the boarding house at 11 to go over things"

and he walked out the door i followed not saying anything to Elena of Stefan But Stefan must have senced that i was upset about it because he said " Don't worry bonnie everything will be okay its not your fault this is happening it just

took a matter of time before she would do something like this" i ignored him i just wanted to go back to the boarding house and be with Damon right now that was the only thing that would make me feel better.

When i got inside the house Damon picked me up and brought to his room and lied me on his bed i wanted him so badly he started to kiss me on my neck and kept going lower and lower he practically ripped my shirt and took of my bra

he took everything of until i was left with my underwear then it was his turn he took of everything...and i mean everything Damon was standing naked in front of me ... he looked so beautiful.... His muscles were perfect and his face was

flawless ...He looked at me with such love in his eyes. I've never seen Damon look so harmless and yet so sexy before. I looked down and saw his erection . My mouth dropped , he was HUGE ! How does he expect that to fit in me? He

chuckled" Are you sure you want this?" he asked and flashed me on of his famous smiles . " Yes im sure we might die tomorrow and...i don't want to die a virgin" he frowned "Cara she not gonna hurt you i promise you that so if thats the

only reason you going to have sex with me then i think we should wait" he started to walk away i ran after him and put my arms around his waist "No thats not the only reason im having sex with an other reason is because i love you

and i know we just started dating about and were taking things fast but i don't care i want Damon Salvatore and i want you now". He smiled one of hes breath taking smiles and kissed me next thing you know Damon was between my

legs. He started to kiss me again and I let out a moan He sucked on my nipples , I let out another moan it felt so good! I felt him nibble on them a little bit , I started to get wet., he stopped teasing me and took off my undies. He kiss my

vagina. He came back up to my face to kiss me again. I've never wanted someone so bad before .I was so wet!! " ill go slow , this is probably going to hurt" I started to feel him inside me .. Wow he was big ... and he wasn't joking when

he said it was going to hurt.. But it wasn't a bad hurt and it didn't hurt that much..I moaned again it felt so good.... I heard him moan too .. Wow he sounded so sexy when he moaned ... I wrapped my legs around him and he started to

go a little bit faster... He started to kiss me again " I love you" He said." Oh god! I love you too " I said moaning... He was going faster and faster OMG THIS FELT SO GOOD! I don't know how much more of this I can take ... My eyes rolled

back. I moaned even louder.... I could feel my inside tightening around his cock , and then he started to moan louder. Then he bite me OMG it felt so good then he took his nail and cut himself i did the same but the thought of drinking

someone else's blood was always disgusting to me but Damon's blood tasted so sweet . Then we were finished. " Wow that was amazing" I said breathless. He chuckled "Yes it was" I hadn't realized how tired i was Damon was tucking

me in bed and i fell asleep not long after.

"Bonnie...Bonnie..wake up love" a familiar voice said " Five more minutes mom" i rolled over on my side and put the pillow on my head he chuckled " Its time love we have to do it now or it might

be to late later" " ok ok im up..now how are we going to do this..." I asked damon took a while to answer im guessing he didn't really know the Stefan walked in. "You have to give her something of Katherine's to first make the connection

then after the connection is done it should be easy to talk to her." The thought of dying was scary and the thought of me not being able to contact Katherine scared me to but for some reason i was really thinking about that my mind was

on what happened last night between me and Damon...it felt so good well obviously it did damon had alot of practice..i wondered how many girls Damon did have sex with DANG " what the h..." i looked up and saw Stefan holding damon

up against the wall " YOU HAD SEX WITH HERRR" damn i must have slipt on the my mind blocked i really need to get the hang of it. " So what if i had sex with her what is it to you?" Damon asked " I care about her damon and i don't want

you to hurt her YOU HAVE TO STOP USING HER SHE NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST PLAY WITH AND WHEN YOUR DONE WITH HER...YOU WOULD..JUST KILL HER" damon looked like he was going to rip his throat off and he's eyes looked the

darkest ive ever seen " is that what you think..you think im...using her..Wow" he looked amused " i know you are" Stefan said " wow you really don't get it do you" i was kinda confused now, Damon kicked Stefan making him let go of him

it didn't hurt him though " i love her little brother more then Katherine more then i love anything more then I LOVE MYSELF!! Ya i know thats hard to believe but its true I would never hurt how dare you think that!" i was so surprised i

knew damon loved me but i didn't know he loved me more then he loved himself i giggled at the thought " you guys..please stop we can talk about this later right now we have to worry about Katherine..please..i don't like seeing you like

this please stop fighting" Damon looked at me and i saw the hurt in his eyes i geuss his brother did really hurt him knowing that his brother doesn't trust him with me i mean i felt like crying seeing him hurt made me feel it too, he walked

out of the room and slammed the door, i must have scream because Stefan was at my side rubbing my back i felt the tears coming down " its ok don't cry" he said " you should probably find me something of Katherine's.." i managed to

say, Stefan got up and walked to the big dresser across the room and started going through the draws he finally he found what he was looking for and walked back to me and said " here this was one of her favourite hair clip" wow it

was beautiful it looked old and it was gold with a diamond crest in the center " Wow" " ya i know here take it" ..umm ok " but im not sure really what to do" thats when damon walked backed and looked at Stefan, Stefan nodded then

walked out the room damon had his masked back on so i couldn't really tell what he was feeling, he walked over to me and kissed me..ooo hes lips so soft against mine i moaned into his lips then he slipped his tongue in my mouth he's

hand were on my waist and he was on top of me my legs wraped around him he started to kiss my jaw then my neck i let out an other moan..i managed to speak " damon..we..Damon we can't do this...now.." ..i wait for the kisses to stop

" oo c' mon what if i die hhmm..? what if Katherine kills me i will never get to feel you perfect lips on mine again" i didn't like the was he was talking " No your not going to die Please damon get off of me so we can do this we can play

around later" he agreed " so how do i do this " you just think about Katherine and call out her damon a couple of times..wait until she answers then speak to her you might find it easier if you picture her in front of you or something so

you see her talking to you" ..umm ok well that doesn't sound difficult al all " umm ok ill try"....i had the clip in my hand tossing it back and forth, ok bonnie focuse i closed my and pictured Katherine..."Katherine..."..no answer "

Katherine..please talk to me i need to tell you something important...please" ..waited.. i was just about to give up when i heard a sweet voice say " Yes dear what do you want...?" she sounded so sweet but i knew she was evil "I told

Damon you were coming...and" i was interrupted " YOU DID WHAT?" i hadn't realized i was crying until i felt someone wipe my tears off " im sorry he made me tell him...but its okay because when he found out the news he was so happy

that you were coming back for him..( i made my cry more audible for her to hear)" " its okay dear did you really think he would fall in love with a mortal like yourself there is nothing special about you"....i felt like ripping this bitchs head off "

your right...and he also told me to tell you that he want you to meet him in the old cemetery at 1 pm..so you guys can leave together" ..i waited her to speak " Well thats great!! I thought i was going to have to kill half of mystic falls to

get him to come with me..well its nice talking to you but i must get ready don't want Damon to see me that this" " ok well..bye"...i was about to open why eyes when she said " see you later" and giggled " wait what do you mean see me

later..KATHERINE..KATHERINE..??" but she was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it has been awhile but i was kinda stuck, but i have aloooooooooooooot of ideas now im so sorry i kept you waiting this long, im workin on chapter 4 and 5 now they should be up in a couple of days i hope you don't hate me love u guys


End file.
